Karkland News
National News 'Story #1' A speech by President Carwen made yesterday; broadcasted to the entire nation: Speech by President Carwen of the Federate Districts of Karkland: As many of you may have heard, our nation is now at risk by the one that we had assumed was our long ally. Yes, the United Coalition of Gracana now threatens to sever ties with Karkland in a very threatening way. As of this moment, Karklandian sailors, tourists, and travelers abroad are now under Gracana's authority. They are trapped, simply because they are citizens of this great land. And what is this justification, you ask? The "rapid militarization and expansion of Karkland" as put by Gracana. As the world knows, Karkland was destroyed several years ago by a nuclear attack. And just as this nation rebuilds its armies from that event, we have others shaming us for it. The most militaristic nation in the world now blames us for our amries. As for our "rapid expansion", there has been none. What there has been is improvements to the country after the attacks I mentioned before. We made a deal with a rebellious neighbor to our south; one that has been a very severe threat to our nation for awhile now. We have also begun negotiations with a northern neighbor which has very obviously ignored our land claims. Negotiations. Deals. Not a single punch, kick, throw, or shot has been used in these situations. In fact, the only force used in this situation has been by Gracana in illegally detaining our civilians and merchants. What message do they wish to put across when they make the first hostile moves? Gracana has been the source of hostility for a long time now, but we, being the good allies we are, supported them. When Gracana annexed Tsuikberg without consent, we supported them. When Gracana attacked Irodine, and nearly obliterated it until very little people were even left, we supported them. But now our moves with rightful justification are not to be supported? I ask you, Karklandians and viewers of the world, why is this so? Why is it that Karkland be blamed for such moves when nations can get away with far worse? We will not stand for this, and I hope that others soon take our lead. Karkland will not back down. Thank you all, and glory to Karkland! 'Story #2' Karkland announces that all ties are to be severed with Gracana. 'Story #3' The Suntevik House votes President Carwen emergency powers. He now has ultimate power over every decision in the nation. Freedom of press, freedom of speach, and freedom of expression are now nullified. 'Story #4' Former leader of South Karkland, Kim Jong Il has been broken out of prison. It is said that a group of nationalists have been growing in the South, and now they are taking direct actions against the current government. Could a full out civil war really happen again? Global News 'Story #1' Gracanian President Fuerza makes a speach regarding Karkland. Read it here. 'Story #2' Gracana closes ports to Karkland and detains citizens. The alliance ends and an embargoe ensues between nations 'Story #3' Industrialization of Canada begins. Citizens claim new era. Category:EOEP1 Category:Karkland